East Asian Federation Armed Forces
The Armed Forces of the East Asian Federation is a general term referring to the three branches of military self-defense forces that defend the East Asia Federation. Structure Branches Federation Land Self-Defense Force The Federation's land self-defense forces, consisting of a few companies of troops, are only to be used in self-defense and cannot be deployed outside of Federation borders. The LSDF is divided into 24 tactical units, 10 divisions and 14 brigades. There are two sizes of FLSDF divisions: 10,000 men and 7,500 men. A FLSDF brigade is a combined arms unit with infantry, armored, and artillery units, combat support units and logistical support units. It is a regionally independent and permanent entity. Though its function is similar to a division in that it possesses the capability to engage in operations on one front, it is smaller with only 5,000 personnel. Federation Naval Self-Defense Force The Federation's sea forces, like its land forces are only to be used in times of defense. This does not apply to Hachinosu-class destroyers as they are considered to be an extension of the air forces. The NSDF is divided into eleven naval districts. Federation Air Forces The Federation's air forces are defined by the FAF Leviathan, an aerial aircraft carrier which greatly improves the Federation's air superiority capabilities. The air forces are the only service branch authorized to take offensive action in foreign territory because of the culture of pacifism in the Federation. Air forces missions are usually as support for Federation allies in war time. Tonbo Drones are the mainstay of the air forces, and the bulk of the Federation's military power. Vehicles, Weapons and Equipment The following is a list of weapons and equipment currently used by the East Asian Federation armed forces. The number given to each weapon is the FAF or respective SDF service number, not the manufacturer's product number Assault Rifles *Howa Type 89 *Howa Type 64 *Integrated Munitions Rifle *M4A1 Carbine *Remington R5 RGP *AAC Honey Badger *Heckler & Koch G36C *Colt CM901 *HBRa3 Rifle *AK-12 *AK-74 *SCAR-H Sub Machine Guns *Minebea PM-9 *Heckler & Koch UMP45 *SIG-Sauer MPX *MTAR-X/MTAR-X2 *Vector CRB *AKS-74U *Daewoo Telecom K7 *ASM1 *AMR9 Sniper Rifles *Remington 700 USR *Atlas 20mm *Accuracy International AWM *Dragunov SVD *DSR-Precision DSR-1 *M110A1 SASS Shotguns *Franchi SPAS-12 *Daewoo USAS-12 *Atchisson AA-12 *Tac-19 shotgun Heavy Weapons *Sumitomo MINIMI *PKP "Pecheneg" *M60 machine gun *M240B *M134 Minigun *EXO245 Autocannon Launchers *MAHEM *Nissan/IHI Aerospace *Carl Gustaf recoilless rifle Pistols *SIG Sauer P220 *Glock 19 *MP-443 Grach *Atlas 45 Specials *MDL GLM *M320 Grenade Launcher Module *M203A2 Vehicles *T-600 "Titan" Tank *T-14 Armata *Type 90 Main Battle Tank *GAZ Tigr 2975 *Paladin VTOL *Warbird Assault VTOL *UH-60 Black Hawk *Eurocopter EC 225 *CH-53K King Stallion *Mi-24 Hind *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Sniper Drone *Spider Tank *T-740 Hovertank *Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Type 96 Armored Personnel Carrier *Hoverbike *Kawasaki OH-1 Gallery Flag of the Asian Tigers.png References Category:Military in Asia Category:Military alliances involving Japan Category:East Asia Federation Category:East Asian Federation Armed Forces